


Petit Mircale

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [12]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Ep. 207 Rewrite, F/M, Faith Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of ep. 207 and how I wish it would have gone. *Spoiler* Faith Lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petite Fille

I came to groggy and confused. Where was I? Why did everything hurt? I smoothed my hands down my torso to check on my little one. My usual wakeup call of a foot in the ribs didn’t happen this morning. When my hands hit the slight protrusion that was soft and not the hard swell I was accustomed to, I shot up groping my stomach.

_Where was my baby?_

I looked frantically from side to side; no cot, no bed, no sign of the life I had been carrying just hours before.

_Where is my baby?_

The walls and corridors of L’Hôpital blurred around me as I swayed to my feet, desperately searching for my child.

Mother Hildegarde grabbed my arms and gently ushered me back into bed. “Claire, you know you should not be up. Come, rest.”

I jerked my head from side to side, desperate to see around her.

“Where is my baby? I want my baby!” The desperation in my voice was beyond measure. “I need my baby! Please, give me my baby.”

Mother Hildegarde smiled at me. “Come child, rest your head. You need not worry for your petite enfant.”

“No! I need my baby! Where is my baby? Please! Please!” I screamed, my voice going hoarse. “I need my baby,” I begged, my eyes wild with need and tears beginning to sting at the corners.

“Hush my dear. I will bring her to you,” she soothed me, laying a gentle and comforting hand on my arm. “Please, get in the bed and rest. Once you do that, I shall bring her to you.”

“Her? A daughter? I have a daughter?”

“Oui, Madame, a beautiful little girl. She looks so much like you already; except for… except..well, you shall see.” She gave me a small smile, and pulled the blanket up about my waist.

“I need my baby. Bring me my baby, please! Please bring her to me,” I was still frantic; _why was she not here with me? Where was she?_

“Sœur Angélique, s'il vous plaît aller chercher la fille de Mme Fraser.”

“Oui, bien sûr Mère Hildegarde, tout de suite.” The younger sister bowed her head and I could hear her quick footsteps echoing down the hall.

I leaned back against the headboard, sighing. They were going to bring her to me. Her. A faint smile crossed my lips; it was a girl. _What would Jamie say? What shall we name her?_

“Ah! So nice to see a smile on your face, Claire,” Mother Hildegarde praised and patted my knee. “You will be most surprised, I believe, at your little one. Please do not fret when you see her.”

“Is something wrong with her?” I felt the panic in my chest begin to well up even further.

“Non! Non!” Mother Hildegarde laughed. “Only your little girl is une petit rouge. Or more elle a les cheveux roux; it is quite beautiful a shade. We were worried for her well-being. Red hair is not always a good omen. I took the liberty of baptizing her with the name Faith.”

My eyes searched hers. “Why did you baptize her already? Because she has red hair?”

Mother Hildegarde’s eyes crinkled, “Non, though some might have. I did it more to protect her young soul in case she were to perish. You have been unconscious for many days now and it was not certain the babe would last. I did what I could to protect her, just in case.”

I felt as though I had been punched in the gut. “Is she alright now? She’s not… she’s…”

“Oui. She’s growing in strength each day. We are fortunate enough to have a patron who has goats and has kindly brought us the milk each day so that we may feed her.”

A weight that I hadn’t realized had settled on my chest, vanished.

The sound of footsteps grew nearer as did a faint cooing cry of a baby.

“Ah! Here she is.”

_My baby._

“Please let me have her. Let me hold her,” I begged desperately as I saw the small bundle wiggle in Sister Angélique’s arms. Smiling, the sister eased the bundle into my outstretched hands.

“Hello, my little love,” I whispered and stroked the smooth porcelain cheek of my daughter.

Her eyes sprang open and the slanted eyes that held the customary newborn deep blue, gazed up at me. I began to cry. I felt the hot tears streak down my face. She was alive. She was here.

I pulled her close to my chest and basked in her baby softness and smell.

Pulling the cap from her head, I gently stroked the wisps of copper hair that curled around the top of her head. Moving down her head to her tiny, almost transparent ears, to her slightly chunky neck, warm and creased with baby fat. My daughter.

I unwound the swaddling, exposing her small chunky arms and legs and the small swell of a baby belly. Ten fingers, ten toes, I counted tickling each foot in turn watching her toes space out at the sensation. I laughed at her reaction and kissed her head, feet, hands, belly; everywhere I could touch, I gently kissed her.

“You are so loved, my darling girl. So loved and so very much wanted. Your father and I…”

I trailed off…her father. Where was Jamie?

“Mother Hildegarde?” I spoke up, looking around to find her and a few sisters smiling happily at the scene before them.

“Oui, Claire? What is it?”

“Where is my husband? Has he come round?” Sensing my distress, Faith began to fuss and wiggle around.


	2. The Light of My Life

“Ah, your husband, I’m sorry Madame but he is in the bastille,” she said, laying a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. “In a few days you shou—”

“Is there a way to have him released? You’re the former Sun King’s goddaughter, surely you could…?” The panic I was now feeling was of a different caliber. Jamie locked away in the bastille; he could be killed at any moment, all because of Randall and Jamie’s need for revenge.

“I can try, but do not look so hopeful. The King is very mercurial. He may grant clemency, he may not. Most who come to him with such requests as you are seeking demand payment, in means of whatever the King **pleases**.”

She emphasized pleases. I knew what she meant. It was common for people to sleep with the King in order to win his mercy. I prayed beyond all hope that would not be what he would ask of me.

“I shall see him tomorrow and see what may be done for your husband. For now, sleep. I will bring a trundle in for the babe. The two of you need not part now. Bonne nuit, mes Frasers heureux.”

After Mother Hildegarde left, I couldn’t put her down. Her sweet pink bowed lips, chubby cheeks and sleepy blue eyes had me captivated. I couldn’t wait to see her grow and the changes that would take place. She yawned and quickly fell asleep against my chest. My heart warmed at how trusting of me she already had become.

I leaned down and kissed her brow yet again. “Goodnight sweet girl. Mama will let you sleep now and stop messing about with you.”

I let her sleep curled up against me, her warm body flush to the skin of my chest, safely tucked under my shift. I couldn’t help myself; I stayed awake and watched as the sky turned from navy, to purple, to the orange of early dawn, the light filtering in and glinting off of Faith’s perfect head.

“Good, you are awake!” Sister Angélique’s voice stirred me from my reverie.

“Yes, good morning, Sister,” I greeted, tearing my eyes away from my still slumbering babe.

She smiled back over to me and set a tray of bread and cheese down at my feet, a cup of wine and a bowl filled with goat milk, a rag draped over-top.

“Thank you, for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome, Madame. I brought the milk just in case the babe does not latch on.”

I smiled and nodded at her thoughtfulness. “Thank you.”

She smiled and nodded, making her leave.

“Wait!” I called after her.

“Oui?” she said, stopping and turning around.

I blushed. “Do you have any clean cloth or an extra clout or two?”

Sister Angélique laughed. “The babe make a mess of herself?”

I nodded. “I believe so, yes.”

“Un moment,” she said, raising a finger and heading back down the hall.

I sighed and began to tuck in. I couldn’t remember the last time I had food. I groaned in satisfaction. At the vibrations, Faith stirred and began rutting about on my chest.

“Here we go…” I said to myself.

I eased my shift down one side of my arm and readjusted Faith, holding her to my breast. I guided her mouth to my nipple and felt as she gummed her way around it, sucking, desperate for food. A queer feeling rippled through me as her small hand kneaded my breast and she sucked harder. I could feel the milk release and Faith’s grunts in satisfaction as what she sought out came to her.

I smiled, and stroked her small head and hands with my free hand. So tiny, soft, and precious, she had no idea how much love and joy she brought to my heart. Tears began to prick at my eyes and I looked to the sky closing them.

“Thank you, Lord. Thank you for her,” I said in prayer.

“Seems she does not need the goat milk after all. I’m glad.” Sister Angelique was back and carrying clothes of various sizes and what looked like a salve.

“No, she seems to be getting exactly what she wants now. I am grateful for the milk though, if nothing would have come out, or if she had not—”

“Don’t worry over such things. Here,” she handed me the salve and laid the cloths next to the tray of food. “When she’s done, you can change her.”

“Thank you,” seemed to be the only thing I knew how to say, but no other words fit.

Some time later, Mother Hildegarde arrived, her face flushed, but a smile firmly stretched across it.

“What news of my husband?” I asked as Faith gripped my finger and began to gnaw on it.

Mother Hildegarde smiled wider. “The King will release him if you do him one small favor.”

My heart plummeted. “What sort of favor?”

“He would not say, but I did mention you had just given birth and were in not fit shape to…please him… he waved his hand and said that was not a problem. The favor he asks will not require that part of your anatomy.”

I breathed a sigh of relief. “When am I summoned to see him?”

“At your earliest convince. So, now Madame.”

My eyes widened. I looked down from the babe in my arms to the spit up and shit stained shift I was wearing. I’m sure my hair was a riotous mess and I had none of my formal clothes with me.

She must have seen the panic in my eyes. “Never fear, Claire,” she said with a wave of her hand behind her and a smile. “I have summoned your husband’s servant and he was to bring with him one of your finest gowns and jewelry.”

When she stepped to the side, Fergus stood there, a bundle in his arms and a bouquet of flowers resting atop them.


	3. In the Presence of a King

“Milady!” Fergus exclaimed happily has he rushed to my bedside. “These are all for you,” he said proudly, placing the bundle in his arms on the bed. He scooped up the flowers and handed them to me. “And this is for petite milady.” He flourished a stuffed rabbit from his pocket. The little rabbit was made from the softest cream colored fabric, its paws, ears, and belly all had intricate stitching of Scottish thistles and fleur-de-lys interwoven.

“Oh Fergus, this is lovely!” I said, tears falling from my eyes as I pulled him in a hug. “Do you want to hand it to her?”

“Oh, non, Milady!” Fergus shook his head vehemently. “I do not wish to disturb her.”

I smiled at his kindness. “You won’t. Come here, she’ll want to meet her new protector.” I looked at him and saw his small chest puff up in pride. I knew I hadn’t discussed with Jamie what we were to do with Fergus after our time in France was up, but I had a feeling he would never leave our lives. “…a big brother of sorts.”

His eyes went wide. “Me? Her grand frère? I’d be honored Milady!”

“Good, now get over here and meet your sister.”

Fergus sat next to me on the bed and leaned over, watching in awe as Faith waved her arms around. He carefully handed her the rabbit, and she gripped it with all her strength.

“She is strong!” Fergus smiled.

“Yes, she is. Would you like to hold her?” I saw him start to shake his head and flush pink.

“I do not wish to hurt her,” he pleaded.

“You won’t. Here,” I said fluffing a pillow up behind him. “Sit against the pillow and bend one arm, have your palm facing up.” He did as I suggested. “Good. Make sure her head stays in the crook of your elbow or where your arm can prop it up. For good measure…” I reached over and grabbed the second pillow from the bed and placed it under his arm and Faith. “You’ll be well supported this way.

“Oui Milady.” His shoulders were stiff and his posture rigid. His face had a look of determination set across it.

I smiled watching him trying so hard not to move or harm Faith.

“I’m going to get dressed Fergus. Are you ok to hold her until I get back?”

“Ah—umm—oui, Milady,” he stammered.

“If you need help, just call for Mother Hildegarde. She’ll be happy to assist you.” I looked over and saw him nod.

Sister Angélique helped me into the opulent blue and green gown Fergus had brought for me. I noticed he even remembered my pendant to warn if poisons are present. He was such a thoughtful and caring boy.

Once encased in the obscene amount of fabrics, I went back to find Fergus speaking in French to Faith; tales of dragons and fair maids from the sound of it—another natural born story teller.

I cleared my throat as I approached; he stopped mid-sentence. “Time to go. Ready?”

“Oui, Milady!” Fergus said brightly and waited for me to lift Faith from his arms.

He escorted us out to the carriage where Magnus eagerly awaited.

“Good to see you, Milady,” he said, a smile on his face when he saw the bundling of blankets in my arms.

“It’s good to see you, Magnus.” I grabbed his arm and squeezed slightly. “Thank you for bringing us here. If you hadn’t…” I trailed off. He knew as well as I did what could have happened had we not made it to L’Hôpital in time.

“It was an honor, Milady. May I meet your—?”

“Daughter,” I filled in for him. “Her name is Faith.”

“Ah! A little girl! Milord will be so excited when he sees her.” Magnus tipped his hat to Faith. “It’ll be a pleasure to serve you, Milady.” He took one of her free arms and kissed her hand gently.

I smiled at the tenderness, grateful for the men that Jared hired and trusted. They had become more of an extended family in the way they treated us.

The ride to Versailles was jolting and Faith would not stop fussing.

“Shh, darling, it’s alright. Shhh,” I tried to soothe her. She was clean, fed just before we left and warm, the only thing I could think of that was bothering her was the strange jolting and shaking from the carriage.

Fergus held out the small stuffed rabbit; Faith grabbed it and began to shake it in the air while still crying.

The moment we arrived at Versailles her cries increased, even when the coach had come to a halt. She could sense my unease… of course she could. She had been lying against my heart the entire journey and felt as it had increased in pace.

“I’m sorry darling. Hopefully this will be short and we can go home, possibly with your Da in tow.”

Fergus and Magnus offered to watch Faith while I did as the King bade, but I wouldn’t relinquish her. If she were with me, perhaps he would not ask too much of me.

We were guided to the Kings private chambers, and my heart rate spiked again. Faith’s cries were hiccups now, but she fussed and wiggled about on my chest in discomfort. “Shh, little darling, please shh.”

Louis was waiting on a chaise lounge surrounded by copious amounts of food.

He stood and flourished his hands, “Ah, Lady Broch Tuarach and the newest Fraser! How wonderful,” he said with what I believed to be fake enthusiasm.

“Why don’t you allow one of my servants to look after the babe and you can join me for the favor I require in order to release your husband from the bastille?”

I held Faith tighter to my chest, “Thank you, your highness.” I bowed. “I would like to keep her with me if that pleases you.”

He quirked an eyebrow at me. “Where we are going would not be suitable for the young child. Please allow Gisella to sit in here with her. No harm shall come to your babe and if she is in need of you, Gisella will send someone for you.”

I nodded reluctantly and handed Faith to the servant who sat at the foot of the bed.

“Et quel est votre nom, jolie?” the servant cooed at my daughter.

“Faith,” She looked up at me. “My daughter’s name is Faith.”

“Oui, Madame.” She smiled and went back to cooing at Faith.

“See, she will be fine. Now if you will follow me.” He gestured to a wall, pushed open a secret door and ushered me into a hidden chamber.

Waiting in the chamber was Master Raymond and Le Comte St. Germain.


	4. La Dame Blanche

I looked at the King in confusion. He stepped forward and gestured to the two men before us.

“It is time, Madame Broch Tuarach, for a special kind of trial,” he said airily, turning to face me. “I have heard the most extraordinary tales of you and your provocative ways as La Dame Blanche.”

My eyes widened and my pulse quickened at his blasé manner with the statement.

“Will you do the honor, Madame, of using your ways on these two men to help determine who is the guilty party?”

When the King moved forward to address Le Comte and Master Raymond, I looked to the sky and breathed out, “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ.”

What was this man playing at? I’m not a white witch and from the way the room looked, he wanted me to find the man who was prolific in magic. I took a shaky breath and joined Louis closer to the two men on trial.

Louis gestured to the tabletops set up behind both men. “These items were procured from each of the two men’s place of residence. I want you, Madame, to look into their souls and find the true dark arts user.”

I nodded and stepped in front of Master Raymond and studied his eyes. He knew this was the end if I couldn’t help, but I couldn’t rightly condemn Le Comte either. I made my way over to Le Comte and stared at him in earnest. He glared back.

I placed my hand to my forehead and backed away. “I’m sorry Your Highness, but I do see darkness in their souls, but no more than what any mere man would have.”

St. Germain was not satisfied; he called out and accused me of witchcraft and surviving poison. I prayed the King would show mercy and not condemn me along with the two men.

I tried to convince him that he should not be worried, for as La Dame Blanche I only dealt in white magic. He seemed placated but still wished a second test. I desperately looked around trying to find a way to stall and save both of their lives.

The box! Master Raymond’s box of various concoctions. “Your Highness, would you be opposed to a test of my own? Instead of the snake, perhaps a potion of poison?”

He smiled and acquiesced.

I searched the box for the bitter cascara, emptying the contents undiluted into a chalice.

I could save them both this way; neither had to die.

The trial had begun. Raymond drank first, doubling over as the pains of the cascara hit him. When he handed me back the chalice, I hadn’t seen him add anything to it, but the sudden darkening of the stone around my neck proved that he had done a slight of hand and actual poison now laced the drink.

I didn’t wish to give it to Le Comte; he may be an unpleasant man, but he did not deserve to die.

He shook his head in disbelief and horror as he too, saw the stone change color. In a quick gulp, he downed the poison and sent one last scathing look my way.

The King guided me out of the hidden chamber as Master Raymond was being led away.

“I’m so sorry for you to have to use the white magic on those men, Lady Broch Tuarach, but they had to answer for their crimes. With you, it made the trial quick and so much cleaner than before.”

I bowed my head in false gratitude. “You are welcome, Your Highness. Is there anything else you require of me?”

He stopped and studied me, looking me from head to toe. “Mother Hildegarde said that you are not well enough for any other use I may need of you. I may ask that you come back to assist me in another trial if you have not left France by then, and I sincerely hope you have not.”

“I would be most obliging, Your Majesty.” I curtseyed and hoped that that day would never come.

“Wonderful!” He clapped and motioned towards his bed. “See your babe is fine and looks to be sleeping. You may leave, Lady Broch Tuarach, and your husband will be restored to you by sundown.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.” I bowed again, and quickly left the room, Faith clutched tight to my chest.

Fergus and Magnus waited by the carriage as before, standing quickly when they saw me.

“Milady!” they both exclaimed.

“Please, take me home. I do not wish to be here a second longer.”

“Oui, Madame!” Magnus responded and quickly helped me inside.

Before long we were on our way, quickly jostling down the streets of Paris, back to Jared’s apartment.

I leaned my head back and sighed, the image of St. Germain convulsing on the floor burned into my head. Was there no way I could have saved both of them?

“Milady?” Fergus whispered.

“Yes, Fergus?” I turned to face him.

“When will Milord be back?” He questioned, his face full of grief.

“Soon, I hope. The King did say by sundown and I believe we can take him at his word.”

Fergus nodded and looked forlornly out the carriage window.


	5. Ma Famille

Fergus was distant once we were comfortably settled in at the apartment. He would come over and check on Faith, but he would not look me in the eye. He’d glance over at me then quickly look away or leave the room. I don’t know what had happened to him or what caused him to act in such a way, but it worried me.

I placed a sleeping Faith down in the trundle next to the bed and went after Fergus.

I found him curled up on his bed in the servant’s quarters crying.

“Fergus!” I rushed to his side; he cringed and curled up into a tight ball.

“Milady, I wish to be alone,” he cried. I could hear the tears thick in his voice.

I reached out and gently stroked his back. “What’s the matter? Are you ill? Has something happened?”

“I do not wish to speak of it, Milady!” he sobbed, turning his head into his pillow.

“Come now,” I soothed and pulled him to my breast, smoothing his hair while he sobbed. “You know you can tell me anything.”

He violently shook his head. “Non, I cannot do that Milady. It will distress you so.”

I gently stood up, pulling him with me. “Why don’t we go down to the kitchens, grab a pot of tea and a bite to eat, and you can tell me what is bothering. Nothing you will say can distress me more than seeing you like this.”

“I’m sorry, Milady. I did not wish to cause you distress.”

“I know, sweet boy,” I said and rubbed his arm. “Let’s see what we can do about that tea, hmm?”

He reluctantly nodded and followed me out the door and down to the kitchens. Suzette was kind enough to tell us she would bring a tray of biscuits and pot of tea when they were ready. Her face had softened when she saw the tear tracks down Fergus’s face, and she pulled him into a hug.

Fergus sniffed and thanked her, walking glumly ahead of me to my bed chambers.

Just as we were sitting down, Faith began to fuss. Fergus rushed to the trundle and gently rocked it from side to side, trying to calm her down. When her cries only increased, the sadness in his face did so as well.

“She’s only hungry. You’ve done nothing wrong Fergus,” I assured him.

“Oh but I have, Milady. Once you have heard it, you will no longer want me to be grand frère to petite Milady,” he said dejectedly, seating himself on the floor.

“Fergus,” I said in a broken whisper, “Please sit on the bed or at the very least, the chaise.”

He shook his head and remained where he sat on the floor by the bed. I sighed and began to loosen the stays of my corset.

“I’m sorry for the lack of modesty, Fergus, but I must feed her.”

“Tis alright, Milady. I can leave and come back after you have finished.” Before I could stop him he walked out the door. I didn’t hear his footsteps go far, so he must have stopped just outside.

Faith was eager to feed and be held. Her happy grunts put a slight smile on my face. I wish I could make Fergus just as happy. What could he have done that is so terrible he believes I would hate him?

When Faith had drained both breasts and began to doze happily after spitting up on my shoulder, I called for Fergus. He solemnly trudged back into the room and sat again, on the floor by my feet.

“Fergus, please sit on the bed.”

He shook his head. “Non, Milady.”

I huffed. “Well alright then, are you going to tell me what happened then if you stay seated on the floor?”

He nodded his head and looked at his hands clasped in his lap.

“Milord was called away to Madame Elise’s. I went along with him. Milord, he told me to stay put, but I couldn’t! I saw a door open and slipped inside. On the table there was the most beautiful bottle with a flower on it. When I smelled it, it smelled so nice I wanted to bring it home for you.” At this statement, Fergus produced the tiny vial in question. “It is lavender, Milady.”

I nodded and took the bottle from his outstretched hand.

Before I had time to thank him, he continued, “This man, an Englishman, came into the room. He—he mistook me for a whore.”

I gasped and covered my mouth to hide the horrified shock I was feeling. “No, Fergus.”

“I should not have made a sound, I should have—”

“Ye did as you should have, lad. Ye called for help when ye were in need. I have no regrets from that day other than not killing that sick bastard.” Jamie’s scratchy, underused voice rang from the doorway.

Both of us turned and stared. He was dirty and tired looking, a week’s worth of beard prickling around his face.

“Claire.” He said brokenly and crossed the room, slumping to his knees on the ground next to Fergus, who discreetly left the room—most likely in search of Suzette and her pastries, or just to get away from having to speak of the events he did not wish to speak further on. “Please, forgive me. I ken I broke my promise, it wasna as if I had a choice. What he did to Fergus… I couldna let that go unpunished.”

“That’s why you broke your promise?” I whispered.

He nodded and searched my face for anger, resentment, and disdain. All things he would have found had he come home a few minutes before.

“You were protecting Fergus?”

“Aye,” he said, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m sorry, mo nighean donn. I’ve failed you.”

I reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder. “No, you haven’t. I have not fully forgiven you yet, but I cannot bear to stay angry at a time like this. You did as you saw fit. I am angrier that you missed the birth of your daughter.”

“A lass?” he asked, a smile creeping onto his face as the tears streamed down.

I nodded. “Yes, she’s still very fragile, but growing stronger each day.”

I pulled her away from my chest and placed her unexpectedly into his arms. His eyes closed and the smile on his face was blinding. Sobs shook his shoulders as her cradled his sleeping daughter closer to his chest.

“A Dhia, Sassenach! She lives as do ye.”

I nodded again, “Just barely. It was apparently touch and go for the two of us. Mother Hildegarde feared she wouldn’t make it and baptized her with the name, Faith.”

“Faith Fraser, well it’s no verra Scottish, but I believe we can fix that with yer second and third names.” He smiled down at his little girl. One of his fingers gently caressed the swell of her cheek, then went down the bridge of her nose in astonishment. When he let his finger trail to her hand, she surprised him with a strong grip that would not let his finger go.

Tiny fingers, with barely there finger nails turned white in the effort to keep his finger in her grasp.

“Tha gaol agam ort, mo nighean ruaidh,” he whispered and kissed the wisps of copper hair atop her head.

“The red may rub off and turn dark, or it will only lighten and stay the same ruddiness of her father’s.” I smiled.

His eyes went wide in alarm. “Her hair will rub off? No, Claire, we canna let that happen! Should I no touch her there?”

He was panicking in the most concerned and adorable way. “No, Jamie, you can still touch her, rub her, and kiss her there. It’s normal for babies to lose the hair they are born with. More will come back, maybe the same color, maybe different. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

The look of relief was evident on his face and he sighed and looked up to the sky.

“Praise be to the Lord, Sassenach. He has delivered both you and our daughter safely to us.”

“Yes, He has.”

Jamie bent over and kissed Faith’s brow again. He looked down just in time to see the slanted, bleary sleep-filled blue eyes open a fraction before closing again.

“She’s so beautiful, mo nighean donn. I canna look away,” he said, transfixed on her sleeping face.

“We have a lifetime with her, Jamie,” I reassured him.

He stood up, careful not to jar Faith, and sat on the bed next to me. He took one arm and wrapped it around me, then leaned over and kissed my brow.

“Thank ye, Sassenach. Truly. She is the greatest gift I could have asked for.”

“You’re welcome Jamie. She’s our perfect angel.”

“Indeed, she is.” He smiled, looking down at her. He turned to face me once more and dipped his head, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

“Tha gaol agam ort, mo chridhe.”

“I love you too,” I sighed.

He leaned his head against mine and held Faith just far enough away so that we both could look at her.


End file.
